


Momentary Miracle

by Awildsnorlaxsenpai



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awildsnorlaxsenpai/pseuds/Awildsnorlaxsenpai
Summary: One miqo'te alchemist is having trouble getting over how the final quest ended, having her own troubled thoughts disturb her during the night
Relationships: Player Character/Player Character (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 2





	Momentary Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler warning for the level 50 alchemist quest! I can't take credit for any of Severian's dialogue, I felt weird leaving out the context for the fic so I kept it all intact. If you've forgotten the ARR questline or just don't care about spoilers hopefully it helps you get into it as well!

The ticking of the chronometer on the wall seemed to get louder and louder as the night wore on. Maybe Sonia could blame her restlessness on that, but she knew that wasn't the truth. Looking over once more at her partner sleeping next to her, Sonia could only be reminded of what transpired at the alchemist guild earlier that day and why she was even there in the first place. 

  
When guildmaster Severian finally explained to Sonia that he intended to unlock the greatest secrets of alchemy, she didn't expect it to be bringing the dead back to life. However, that's exactly what Severian claimed he was so close to achieving. There had been a few hints dropped here and there from other guild members but Sonia didn't pay much attention to them figuring it was wild speculation. 

  
It turned out to be anything but, Sonia continued being instructed by the guildmaster until one day after a burst of frustration that another experiment failed he finally explained to Sonia why he was so determined.

  
"You see my dear assistant, I believe in alchemy's unlimited potential. Mortal resurrection is possible! I admit my actions seem insane, alchemy got me here in the first place but it will be my salvation. I have spent far too long on this path to veer from it now" Severian was speaking to her after finishing the inspection of the most recent potions she brought him. 

  
He paused for a moment and despite being so animated a moment ago, Severian suddenly seemed exhausted. His blonde hair sagged in front of the one eye that wasn't covered by a monocle and his shoulders slumped. 

  
"Do you remember when we spoke of W'nahja? The older sister of the miqo'te you delivered those potions to. W'nahja was...is..my one and only love. She was taken from me during the calamity" another brief pause, "But I will live to see her again. I will not rest until I can tell her the one thing she must know..." his voice trailed off and their conversation was over.

  
That day Sonia was determined to see this through to the end, no matter what. She could only imagine being in Severian's situation, would she been driven mad by trying to bring her partner back? Possibly, but if it turns out there's even a chance...she would do any and everything to bring her back, even if she lost a part of herself in the process.

  
It wasn't too much longer until that fateful day, Severian had Sonia go and acquire W'nahja's conjurers wand. While she couldn't get the real thing, Sonia managed to craft one exactly like her original wand after going around asking people who had known her details about it. 

  
Arriving back at the alchemists' guild, the miqo'te stopped in her tracks at what she saw on the table. Laying on the table in a white dress was the perfectly preserved body of W'nahja. It wasn't that Severian managed to bring her body here that surprised her the most it was how, despite the only similarity both being miqo'te, much she reminded Sonia of her own love. It was incredibly easy to imagine her laying in the exact same spot, it was like a hand had gripped Sonia's heart for just a moment. 

  
This wasn't about her, Severian stood next to the table not letting any previous sign of exhaustion show. He looked determined... ready to perform a miracle. 

  
Handing over the wand, he began to work. It was a painstaking process that took time and precision, the room was emptied out and Sonia took a seat nearby to watch. This will work...it had to work.

  
"There everything is in place. We should see results soon" Severian stepped back as a soft blue glow enveloped the miqo'te.

  
"It will not be the result you desire" walking up towards Severian and the table was W'bulea, the similarity between her and her sister was clear as day. 

  
"Return to me my sister's remains. You have had your chance Severian" she was angry that much was clear, and tired of this herself. 

  
"The process was a success! Even now W'nahja struggles free from death's covetous grasp!" Severian gestured with his hands insisting it was true.

  
W'bulea closed her eyes and shook her head, opening them her expression grew sad and pained, "Why do you persist in deluding yourself? Only the gods can grant life, not alchemy"

  
Growing angry Severian responded, "I will not forsake W'nahja's memory as you have! The limitless potential of alchemy is beyond your understanding!"

  
W'bulea pulled out her staff and it started glowing blue, "You foolish, stubborn man!"

  
Sonia had been quiet the entire time, this was between them. She very briefly thought about interposing herself between them so the process could finish however...

  
"Stop..."

  
The staff lost it's blue glow as quick as it appeared, W'bulea eye's opened wide in surprise and Severian flinched as he began turning around. 

  
"Stop fighting...the both of you" a chill ran through Sonia's spine as she watched the body on the table...W'nahja opened her eyes. It worked. The guildmaster finished turning around and looked down at W'nahja.  
"Severian? You look awful. Have you been up all night again? Some new subject of research?" 

  
He leaned down closer to her, "W'nahja..I..." he turned his head away for a moment unable to look at her, "I was working on something important. Terribly important. But i'm done with that now. I need to... I must tell you how sorry I am"

  
He continued, "When I think back on the days we spent together, I remember naught but your quiet smile as you listened to me blather on and on about my work. It was the same scene, repeated over and over" another pause, "There was so much more I could have done for you. So many ways I could have made you happy. Please, forgive me..."

  
Reaching up her hand to touch his cheek W'nahja spoke again, "But my dear Severian. That passion is what I love most about you.."

  
Severian reached to touch the hand on his cheek, and right before he made contact W'nahja disappeared in a blue flash. Only a few blue sparkles remained for a brief moment more. 

  
"She...she's gone..." W'bulea said quietly, looking at Severian who hadn't looked away from the table yet.

  
"No, she will never be gone. Not while I am here to remember her" He turned around to Sonia this time, "Do you mind if W'bulea has the wand you made? It's a poor substitute for her sister's body, but it was touched by her spirit" Sonia nodded still quite unable to speak, "As for myself, my regrets have been laid to rest. I may even sleep in a bed this night"

  
If only the same could be said for Sonia, here she was now still awake in the dead of night. Her own dark thoughts playing endlessly in her mind...would she be able to accept her partner was gone if something happened? Assuming no misadventures time would catch up to them eventually and then...

  
_I'll just have to make sure i'm gone first, adventurer's have accidents all of the time don't they?_

  
It was a selfish thought, one she instantly regretted having crossed her mind. How many people didn't have a choice when their end came and here she was hoping she would meet her end first rather than deal with the loss of someone she loved. Guilt lanced through her as Sonia buried her face in her hands. 

_Why is this getting to me? Nothing's even happened and yet I... I have to accept that I can't do the impossible_

  
Her shoulders slumped as she finally looked up from her hands.Right now they were both alive and well which is so much more than many other people could say. They had the time right here and now to spend together how they see fit, thinking about a future that hasn't happened is only wasting the time they did have. Sonia didn't need to let regret consume her like it almost did Severian, not while they still had time together. 

  
"Shouldn't you be asleep?" a soft voice spoke with a half yawn.

  
"We both should be asleep" Sonia looked down at Syn who had one eye open, "Since you're awake, I have a question for you...have I told you I love you enough?"

  
Her other eye opened as she pondered Sonia's question, "Well you say it every morning and before we sleep...and when you want to get out of chores..." her voice trailed off, "Why? Is that what's been keeping you awake?"

  
"No no, I just wanted to make sure you know that is all"

  
"I could always hear it one more time..."

  
Snuggling back down into her sleeping spot Sonia leaned over and kissed Synnata on her cheek, "I love you my little moon"

  
"I love you too my sun, now sleep with me instead of staying up alone"

  
"I will...if we can go on a date tomorrow"

  
"Oh? We haven't been on one in ages...we can figure out what to do in the morning" Synnata gave her a smile and nuzzled herself against Sonia's cheek before closing her eyes once more. 

  
Sonia didn't have time to fret about the future, the only thing that mattered was snuggled against her right now. Intertwining her fingers with Synnata's, sleep eventually caught up to her. It wasn't enough for Sonia to let the ring be proof of their bond, she wasn't going to let a day go by showing Syn how she felt. 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this felt so much longer, but most of it ended up being just context. I hope to do better next time as always, I hope you enjoyed reading it~


End file.
